Cinta dan Dusta
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Kyuhyun pemuda manis yang teramat mencintai Kibum. Pemuda tampan yang bahkan hanya berpura-pura mencintainya. Hingga Kyuhyun yang menyerah dan Kibum yang menyesal.


KiHyun (BL)

FanFiction

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Typo dan sangat ala sinetron sekali!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

"Cinta dan Dusta" / by : Kyulennychan

Kyuhyun tau, Kibum tidak pernah mencintainya. Tapi Kyuhyun menutup mata, karena dirinya memang mencinta.

Kibum tau, dia tidak pernah mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi Kibum memilih berdusta, meski dia muak dengan rasa cinta.

-KyuLennyChan-

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda manis dengan iris selelehan caramel yang bercahaya serta pipi chubby yang menggemaskan. Pemuda yang tumbuh dengan begitu banyak cinta dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pemuda manis yang ceria dan periang. Kyuhyun yang juga meski terkenal usil dan jahil tapi memiliki hati yang begitu polos. Membuat banyak orang menyukainya dan juga merindukan semua sifat usil dan tingkah kekanakannya. Tak jarang membuat orang yang mengenalnya selalu gemas dengan tingkahnya yang satu ini.

Sampai takdir mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang membuatnya bisa merasakan cinta yang lain. Rasa asing dan lebih istimewa. Tapi juga yang memberitahunya tentang rasa sakit karena cinta yang tidak terbalas. Karena bagi pemuda manis tersebut, yang hanya tau bahwa semua orang yang ditemuinya pasti akan langsung menyukainya karena Kyuhyun selalu yakin dan percaya. Jika ia mencinta seseorang dan menyayanginya dengan tulus, maka orang itupun pasti akan balik membalasnya. Pemikiran yang terlalu naif dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kim Kibum, pemuda tampan yang tumbuh tanpa ada cinta disekelilingnya sedikitpun. Membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang dingin, datar dan tidak peduli pada apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Pemuda yang telah banyak menyaksikan dan merasakan bagaimana rasa pahitnya kehidupan sejak usia belia. Dan ia yang akan langsung menunjukkan berapa bencinya ketika ada orang lain yang menawarkan cinta padanya. Karena baginya tidak ada cinta yang tulus dan murni dalam kehidupannya. Satu pemikiran picik dari seorang Kim Kibum yang selalu dipegangnya hingga saat ini.

Sampai tangan takdir tak kasat mata, mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang begitu mencintainya. Cinta yang benar-benar tulus diberikan hanya untuknya. Tapi Kibum yang menganggap bahwa suatu hari cinta itu pasti akan menyakitinya sama seperti sebelumnya, akhirnya membuat pemuda tampan itu memilih menutup mata. Hingga ia tidak pernah sadar, sudah sejauh mana dirinya menorehkan luka dihati seseorang yang amat mencintainya.

-KyuLennyChan-

Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih terkenal begitu amat 'saling mencintai' jika dilihat dari manapun. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang tau hubungan seperti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara keduanya meski dalam pandangan semua orang yang melihatnya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun selalu terlihat mesra.

Keduanya baik Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertemu saat sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa baru disalah satu universitas yang ada diSeol. Ketika itu Kyuhyun tau, saat iris gelap dan tajam milik pemuda tampan tapi terlihat datar yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya tersebut menatapnya, Kyuhyun tau telah jatuh cinta. Benar-benar cinta. Yang membuatnya tak pernah untuk mengejar dan mendapatkan hati pemuda tampan tersebut. Sampai pemuda manis itu mengabaikan satu fakta, bahwa pemuda datar itu tidak pernah mencintainya. Meski akhirnya ikatan diantara keduanya telah terjalin.

Sedangkan Kibum, pemuda tampan yang terkenal dingin itu tidak pernah menginginkan dirinya untuk terjebak dalam perasaan melankolis dengan siapapun. Tapi ketika sepasang iris selelehan caramel milik seorang pemuda manis yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya, menatapnya dengan polos dan penuh binar cahaya. Saat itu Kibum tau, dia tidak akan bisa menghindar dari pemuda manis tersebut. Karena hanya dengan melihat mata bak boneka tersebut saja, Kibum tau bahwa ada rasa cinta disana 'untuknya'.

Dan sejak itu hubungan keduanya terjalin. Kyuhyun memberikan dan mengajarkan banyak tentang cinta pada Kibum. Memberikan begitu banyak kasih sayang yang tidak pernah didapatkan oleh kekasihnya sejak ia kecil. Mengajarkan betapa sederhananya perasaan tersebut. Dan hanya dengan melihat seulas senyum tulus dari orang yang terkasih saja sudah membuatnya begitu bahagia. Satu hal yang selalu diam-diam harapkan, yang akan Kibum berikan padanya suatu hari nanti. Hanya seulas senyum tulus!.

Sama seperti halnya Kyuhyun yang memberi dan mengajarkan tentang cinta pada Kibum. Pemuda datar itupun secara tidak langsung memberitahukan pada kekasih manisnya tentang rasa sakit, meski ia tidak pernah menolak semua rasa kasih sayang yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Tapi diam-diam Kibum menanam rasa sakit dihati polos milik kekasihnya, memupuknya dengan segala tingkah dingin dan datarnya pada pemuda manis tersebut.

Yang membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa semakin lama luka itu terus tumbuh dengan subur dihati kekasihnya, tapi di saat yang sama Kibum juga bisa merasakan kalau cinta Kyuhyun padanya juga bertambah dalam. Satu hal yang diharapkan Kibum, akan membuat Kyuhyunnya berhenti.

-KyuLennyChan-

Sampai pada suatu hari ditahan keempat hubungan keduanya. Di sebuah taman dekat perumahan milik keluarga Cho. Sore itu pemuda manis tersebut terisak dipelukan kekasihnya, Kibum. Seolah Kyuhyun tengah menyalurkan semua perasaan sedihnya pada kekasihnya. Sedangkan pemuda tampan tapi datar itu tetap tak berekspresi apapun, meski ia membalas pelukan tersebut. Kibum bahkan bisa merasakan kemejanya yang basah karena air mata Kyuhyun.

"Kibum aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, apa kau juga sudah mulai mencintaiku sekarang?". Kyuhyun pemuda manis itu bertanya disela isak tangisnya. Pertanyaan yang selalu sama tapi tak pernah bosan untuk ditanyakannya. Karena ada harapan yang begitu besar didalamnya. Harapan jika mungkin saja Kibum akan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

"Belum". Hanya satu jawaban yang diberikan Kibum, jawaban yang juga selalu sama. Yang selalu mampu membuat tangis Kyuhyun semakin pecah. Dan sepertinya empat tahun tidak cukup bagi pemuda manis tersebut untuk bisa menjangkau hati Kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibum. Besok, lusa, sebulan atau bahkan mungkin setahun lagi kau pasti akan mencintaiku, iyakan?". Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah pemuda datar yang amat dicintainya dengan bersimbah airmata. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi setiap mengetahuinya rasa sakit di hatinya semakin bertambah.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kibum menyadari, ketika melihat senyum manis tapi penuh rasa sakit itu terlihat jelas diwajah kekasihnya. Setelah empat tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan. Dan Kibum baru saja menyadari betapa ia sudah terlalu jauh dan dalam menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya selama ini telah ia lakukan?.

-Kyulennychan-

Dan hari itulah terakhir kalinya Kibum bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Karena keesokan paginya ia mendapat kabar kalau Kyuhyunya ditemukan tengah berendam dengan genangan darahnya sendiri di bathtub kamar mandinya. Dan Kibum tau ketika penyesalan mulai menggerogoti hatinya, semua sudah terlambat. Karena Kyuhyun, kekasih tercintanya telah menyerah padanya bahkan pada hidupnya.

End...!

Bagi yang baca tolong tinggalkan jejaknya Okay...! ? ﾟﾘﾂ

Makasih banyak...!


End file.
